Sexual Holidays
by chaRneL
Summary: "Oscar Wild disait "le meilleur moyen de resister à la tentation est d'y céder"... Je ne voulais pas y croire !Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. A trop vouloir jouer avec le feu, tout finit par bruler.Surtout quand le corps d'une femme hurle sous vos baisers
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les adeptes de Twilight !

**(N/L:Coucou les chouchous !)**

Luna et moi n'avons pas pu résister à l'envie de vous faire encore partager un de nos délires complètement pervers. **(N/L :$ Pourquoi pervers ? Non ! Je trouve pas qu'on est perverse... Si ? Ha bein si ! Mdr hihi... )**

Pour celui-ci, nous nous sommes inspirées de l'émission de télé-réalité « L'île de la Tentation ». Toutefois, nous avons entièrement revus le concept à notre manière, c'est-à-dire, hot, sexy et caliente ! Maintenant, à vous de juger !

Cette fiction ne sera pas très longue à moins que vous soyez très très nombreux à plébisciter cette histoire.

Bon chapitre.

**(N/L:Je crois que ma coéquipière adorée à tout dit.. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bisous !)**

POV E

Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment moi, Edward Cullen, étudiant en dernière année de médecine pour devenir médecin urgentiste, j'ai fais pour me retrouver dans cet avion avec ma copine ? Comment Rosalie, ma compagne depuis environ deux ans, a fait pour me convaincre de la suivre sur ce coup ?

Mais dans quelle galère je me suis embarqué ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ce stupide jeu ? Pourquoi je me suis laissé avoir par Rose ? Ah oui ! Pour lui prouver mon amour. Quelle connerie ! J'aurais mieux fait de casser une jambe le jour où on a eu cette discussion elle et moi. _(N/R : Veux bien lui servir d'infirmière moi s'il se casse une jambe. Pas toi Luna ? N/L: hum.. Infirmière ? Rho ! Putain ouiiiii ! On commence quand ?... Ha c'était qu'une blague ! Pff ! C'est po zuste !)_

Flash-back

_Je venais de rentrer à l'appartement que j'occupais avec Rosalie Hale, ma compagne ? Elle, était rentrée depuis un moment déjà. En fac de médecine elle aussi, vous n'avions pas les mêmes horaires puisque pas les mêmes options. En effet, elle souhaitait devenir pédiatre à cause de son amour pour les enfants._

_Bref, j'ai à peine eu le temps de poser mes affaires que Rosalie m'appelle déjà :_

_- __**Edward, tu peux venir au salon s'il te plaît ?**__ Ca commençait bien. Même pas un bonjour, comment s'est passé ta journée ? Bon, je ne relevai pas et parti la rejoindre. Et là, la catastrophe ! Ses copines complètement idiotes sont là également. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fais au bon dieu pour mériter ça ? Ces filles sont de vrai pot de colle. Et Rosalie qui ne s'apercevait jamais qu'elles essayaient de me draguer derrière son dos. (N/R : Sympa les copines !). Enfin bref, on allait coller un sourire hypocrite sur son visage et dire bonjour à tout le monde pour être poli._

_- __**Bonjour mon amour !**__ Dis-je à Rose en m'approchant pour l'embrasser. Elle me repoussa. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait aujourd'hui ?_

_- __**On doit parler de quelque chose de sérieux**__. __**Qui nous concerne tous les deux**__. Là, elle commençait à faire peur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?_

_- __**Ok et tu as besoin que tes amis soient là pour parler ? Si tu veux qu'on parle, tu dis à tes copines de partir.**_

_**- Il n'en est pas question. Je n'ai rien à leur cacher.**_

_**- Alors fin de la discussion. Si tu veux parler de notre couple, c'est personnel et privé. A toi de décider. Fais-moi signe quand tu voudras qu'on est cette conversation que tu souhaites tant.**_

_**- Oh arrête ton char Eddy ! Rose nous raconte tout alors accepte d'avoir cette conversation maintenant et devant nous.**_

_**- Mais je me fiche de ton avis Irina !**__ Je commençais à m'énerver. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait me taper ses le système celle-là. __**Est-ce que je me mêle de ta vie privée moi ? Ce qui se passe dans notre couple ne regarde que nous ! Alors tu prends tes cliques et tes clacs, et tu te casses ! Et c'est valable pour toi aussi Kate ! **__Elles me regardaient toutes les trois complètement ébahies. Jamais je ne m'étais énervé comme ça contre les amies de Rosalie. Généralement, je la fermais et allais m'enfermer dans mon bureau. Mais là, je trouvais qu'elles dépassaient les bornes._

_- __**Alors Rose, je t'aime mais là, ça ne va plus être possible. Quand tu seras prête à parler seule à seule avec moi, tu me trouveras dans mon bureau**__. Et je les plantai là._

_Rose me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard en colère._

_- __**Non mais de quel droit tu parles à mes amies de cette façon ? Elles ne t'ont rien fait à ce que je sache.**__ Non mais je devais rêver là. Je me faisais engueuler parce que j'avais osé dire ce que je pensais._

_- __**Elles n'ont rien fait ? Mais tu te fous me moi là Rose ? Dis-moi depuis quand on n'a pas eu de soirée tranquille en amoureux ? Je vais te le dire moi. Ca fait six mois, Rose. Six mois. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que tu passes toutes tes soirées avec tes copines ! J'ai l'impression d'être plus ton colocataire que ton petit-ami ces derniers temps. **__(N/R : Vas-y Eddy, te laisse pas faire ! En même temps, quand on a un mec comme Edward dans son lit, on passe pas toutes ses soirées avec ses copines ! N/L: Moi, je veux bien qu'il soit mon colocataire... hihi ! Hey Ed ! J'ai une place de libre dans ma maison ! Mouhaha ! Il est à moi !... Je m'emballe encore c'est ça ? Bon je me tais c'est bon.)_

_- __**Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que c'était ta faute si je passais tout mon temps avec mes amies ? **__Ma faute ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?_

_- __**Ma faute ? Comment ça ma faute ?**__ Lui répondis-je incrédule._

_- __**Parfaitement ! Tu passes ton temps la tête dans tes cours. Tu ne t'occupes jamais de moi !**__ Je restais complètement figé. Est-ce que je la délaissais tant que ça ?_

_**- Rose… Tu sais que mes études comptent énormément pour moi**__…_

_- __**Je le sais bien. **__Elle se radoucit__**. Mais j'aimerais que de temps en temps tu me montres que tu tiens à moi.**_

_**- Bébé….**_

_- __**Laisse-moi finir. Avec les filles, nous avons eu une idée. Mais je t'en prie ne m'interrompt pas et promet- moi de ne pas te mettre en colère.**__ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient encore inventé ?_

_**- Bien. Je t'écoute.**_

_- __**Merci. Tu connais le jeu « L'île de la tentation ». C'est l'émission où les couples viennent tester leur amour**__. Je ne savais pas trop où elle voulait en venir. J'avais même peur de savoir._

_**- Eh bien, figure-toi que je nous y ai inscrit.**_

_- __**QUOI ?**__ Je ne pus m'empêcher de réagir. Il était hors de question que je fasse cette émission stupide._

_**- Tu m'as promis de ne pas m'interrompre.**_

_**- Désolé Rose, mais c'est non. Je ne ferai pas ce jeu. Et tu n'avais pas à nous inscrire sans m'en parler.**_

_- __**Justement. C'est parce que je connaissais déjà ta réponse que je l'ai fait sans te le dire. Je t'aime Edward, mais j'ai l'impression que toi tu ne m'aimes plus**__. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. __**C'est pour ça que je veux faire ce test. Pour savoir où en est notre histoire**__. Je ne sus quoi répondre. Comment pouvait-elle douter autant de mon amour pour elle. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas été très présent pour elle ces derniers temps. Mais de là à penser que je ne l'aimais plus, il y avait de la marge quand même._

_Les larmes dans ses yeux me firent mal. Je m'aperçus que sans le vouloir je l'avais vraiment blessée. Je pris alors une décision que j'étais sûr de regretter plus tard._

_- __**C'est d'accord. Nous ferons ton émission si ça peut te rassurer sur mes sentiments pour toi**__, lui dis-je en soupirant._

Fin du Flash-back

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé dans cet avion en direction d'une île paradisiaque de Sainte-Lucie. Certes, c'est une magnifique île. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que cette histoire va mal se terminer. En réalité, j'ai peur que Rosalie tombe amoureuse d'un autre mec et me largue. Me laissant tout seul comme un imbécile face au pays tout entier. J'ai aussi peur qu'à ce que Rose m'a dit pour me convaincre est en partie vrai. Mes sentiments pour elle sont moins puissants qu'auparavant. Finalement, peut-être que cette séparation de quelques jours nous fera du bien et ravivera notre flamme l'un envers l'autre.

Nous arrivons sur île et à peine descendu de l'avion, ils nous équipent de tout leur matériel. Un mec en costard noir et cravate jaune vient nous expliquer comment va se dérouler le jeu. Dans un premier temps, chaque couple aura quelques minutes pour se faire les dernières recommandations et s'embrasser une dernière fois. Puis, on sera séparé. Les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. Nous ferons ensuite la rencontre des tentatrices et cela sera partie pour 10 jours d'enfer.

Ca y est. On arrive aux adieux. Les larmes commencent à couler sur les joues de Rosalie.

**- Je ne sais si j'ai vraiment eu une bonne idée ? J'ai peur Edward.**

**- De quoi as-tu peur Mon cœur ?**

**- De te perdre. Que tu tombes sous le charme d'une de ces filles et que tu me laisses.**

**- Rosalie, j'ai les mêmes peurs que toi. Qui me dit que tu ne rencontreras pas un tentateur qui te fera tourner la tête ?**

- **Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne pourrais aimer un autre homme que toi**. Je lui souris tristement. _(N/R : A ta place, je ne dirai pas ça. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. N/L: Tais toi ! Rha ! Rhea tu vois ? Pour une fois que c'est toi qui parle trop !)_

**- C'est la même chose pour moi. Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur.**

**- Il vous reste trente secondes pour vous dire au revoir !**

**- Je t'aime Rose. Ne l'oublies pas et garde la clé de mon cœur précieusement.**

- **Je t'aime Ed**. Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois et Rose part sans se retourner. Sans un dernier regard. C'est aussi bien. Je pense que si j'avais à nouveau croisé ses yeux bleus en pleurs, j'aurais tout envoyé balader.

Me voilà seul avec les trois gars qui se font fais embobiner par leur nana pour faire cette émission. Les producteurs nous laissent 15 minutes pour faire connaissance entre nous avant l'arrivée des tentatrices.

**- Salut ! Moi c'est Mike, **se présente un grand blond au visage poupon.** Ma copine s'appelle Kristen. On a voulu faire ce jeu pour voir si l'on peut résister à la tentation. Enfin, surtout moi parce que je suis un tombeur**. Non mais c'est quoi ce mec ? Il se croit irrésistible ma parole ! Je regarde l'autre blond qui a l'air aussi ahuri que moi à cause des propos de Mike.

**- Je suis James. Ma fiancée Victoria et moi sommes ici pour nous amuser. C'est l'amour libre que nous pratiquons**. Je commence sérieusement à me demander ce que je fais là. Ces mecs ne sont là que pour s'envoyer en l'air avec des nanas sans avoir à faire le moindre effort.

- **Je m'appelle Jasper. Avec mon amie Maria nous sommes là pour tester la force de notre amour avant de nous marier**. Enfin un gars normal. Qui a du respect et des sentiments pour sa copine. Je pense que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui mais avec les deux autres, ça risque de ne pas le faire.

C'est à mon tour de me présenter. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour expliquer comment j'ai atterri dans cet endroit. Ils me regardent tous, attendant que je parle. Allez, Ed ! Courage. Lance-toi. Ils ne vont pas te juger. Et en plus, qu'est-ce tu en as à faire de leur opinion. Après le jeu, tu ne les reverras jamais.

- **Je suis Edward. Ma copine se nomme Rosalie. Nous faisons l'émission pour tester notre couple et voir où nous en sommes niveau sentiments après une relation de deux ans**. Ca y est, c'est fait. Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça les deux machos ?

**- Dis-moi Edward, comment as-tu fait pour avoir une bombasse comme ça ? En plus, je parie qu'elle doit être chaude au lit ! **me dit James. Je commence à voir rouge.

- **Ne parle pas de ma copine comme ça. Je t'interdis de lui manquer de respect. Tu ne la connais pas et si tu ne veux pas prendre mon poing dans la gueule, lâche-moi !**

**- Ok, ok ! T'énerve pas mec. Je disais ça comme ça**.

Un gars de la production arrive avant que je n'ai le temps de répliquer. Il est temps de rencontrer les tentatrices. Je respire calmement pour essayer de me calmer. Ja sper pose sa main sur mon épaule pour m'aider.

- **Laisse-les parler Edward. Au fond, ils sont jaloux car tu as une petite-amie magnifique. Dis-toi que tu ne les reverras jamais**. Je lui souris. Il est sympa ce mec. Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux.

- **Merci Jasper.** Je souffle un bon coup. **Bon allons retrouver ces deux crétins et rencontrer ces filles qu'on en finisse**. Il rit.

**- Toi, j'ai l'impression que l'on t'a forcé à participer.**

**- Ouep. Quand Rosalie m'a parlé de ce jeu j'ai dis non. Mais quand elle m'a avoué qu'elle doutait de mon amour pour elle, je me suis senti vraiment con et j'ai culpabilisé parce que je travaille dur pour avoir mon diplôme. Du coup, je passe moins de temps avec elle. Elle m'a eu comme ça. J'ai accepté pour lui prouver que c'est faux. Et toi, qu'elle est la vraie raison de ta venue ici ?**

-** Tu as remarqué que moi aussi je ne suis pas ravi d'être ici**. Il rit. **Ma copine pense que je la trompe avec une de mes élèves. Je suis prof d'histoire dans un lycée depuis la rentrée et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'écart d'âge avec eux. Alors elle se fait des films.**

**- Pourquoi les filles craignent toujours qu'on va les tromper ?**

**- J'en sais rien et je veux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans leur tête.**

**- Les gars, dépêchez-vous ! On va être en retard sur le planning autrement, **vient nous dire un des caméramans. On se regarde et on éclate de rire tout en avançant. Les deux autres nous lancent des regards noirs. Rhoo ! Mais ils vont les voir les filles.

**- Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais vous expliquer comment va se dérouler la rencontre avec les tentatrices.**

- **Oh ouais ! J'espère qu'elles sont canons**, dit Mike en se frottant les mains. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'intervenir.

**- La beauté extérieure n'est pas la seule qui compte dans une relation. La beauté intérieure, l'intelligence, l'humour et j'en passe, sont des choses qui doivent jouer aussi dans le choix de sa partenaire.**

- **Dit le mec qui a une véritable bombasse dans son lit tous les soirs**, rajoute James en tapant dans la main de Mike et en rigolant comme un abruti.

- **Les gars, on va laisser de côté votre opinion sur ce qu'il faut à une fille pour vous plaire**. **Vous en parlerez pendant l'émission**. Il soupire. **Je sens que ça va être dur cette saison. Bon. Les filles vont arriver et vont défiler une par une devant vous. Elles vont s'arrêter au centre et se présenter. A la fin, chacun d'entre vous offrira un collier aux trois filles qui lui plaisent le plus**.

Nous nous contentons d'acquiescer. Même les deux tombeurs sont sérieux sur le coup.

- **Bien. Si vous êtes ok, on va commencer. Chacun d'entre vous va se mettre sur un transat. Mike sur le rouge. James, l'orange. Jasper le violet et Enfin Edward sur le bleu.**

Nous allons nous installer. Je souffle un bon coup avant de m'installer sur le transat. Le jeu vient de démarrer et j'ai peur de découvrir les filles. Peur de voir une fille qui me fasse craquer et oublier Rosalie.

**- Bien que les tentatrices viennent.**

Et là, je vois 16 jeunes filles entrer dans mon champ de vision. Certaines sont magnifiques. Les dernières arrivent. Tout d'un coup, je la vois. Elle est magnifique. La plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu. Pas une beauté superficielle mais une beauté naturelle.

**- Oh putain ! Je suis dans la merde !**

POV B

-**Bellaaaaaa ! Bellaaaaaaaa ! Mais putain t'es où ? **Alice vient de franchir la porte de l'appartement. Elle semble tout excitée par je ne sais quoi et comme à son habitude me cherche partout alors que je suis juste face à elle, assise dans le canapé à lire mon bouquin.

-**C'est bon Al' ! Je suis là... **Finis-je par répondre lassée.- **Pas la peine de hurler. **Je ne prends pas la peine de lever les yeux de mon bouquin et je continue ma lecture.

Alice se précipite sur moi en criant et en sautillant comme une folle. Dès fois cette nana me fait peur. Comment peut-on être si extravagante ? - **On a été prise ! On a été prise ! **

**-De quoi tu parles encore ? **Je lui demande avec lassitude.

-**Mais de l'émission de télé ! J'en étais sûre qu'on allait être prise ! Je l'avais sentie. **Ma tête toujours dans les précieuses lignes de mon bouquin, je réponds par vague ''hum'' sans réellement l'écouter. Soudain, le livre dans mes mains vole dans la pièce et le visage de ma meilleure amie apparaît devant moi.- **Lâche ce foutu truc et écoute au moins ce que je te dis ! **

**-Ok ça va... Pas la peine de t'énerver. **Je lève les mains en signe d'abandon et la regarde souriante. Je m'assois correctement dans le canapé et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.- **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **

Elle me fait des gros yeux alors que sa bouche est entrouverte.- **Tu n'as rien écouté du tout à ce que je t'ai dit ? Non mais je rêve !**

**- Oh aller ! Raconte-moi... Vas-y je t'écoute. **

**-Bella. On va à l'île de la tentation. **Elle saute sur place en tapant dans ses mains lorsque la nouvelle franchit ses lèvres. Je la regarde médusée ne sachant pas si c'est une blague ou non.

-**Tu veux dire que TU vas sur l'île de la tentation. Parce que je ne me souviens pas de m'être inscrite ! Et puis tu sais pertinemment que je déteste tous ces jeux ridicules.**

**-Je nous ai inscrites. Donc tu y vas aussi parce qu'on a été prise toutes les deux. On va faire partie des tentatrices. **Elle se frotte les mains alors que je palis à mesure que je comprends la situation.

-**Non mais t'es malade ? Nous inscrire à un truc pareil ! Hors de question que j'y aille ! **

**-Oui ben t'as pas le choix ! On est inscrite et tu m'accompagnes ! **

**-Non ! **Je me lève du canapé et commence à partir vers ma chambre.

- **O****h aller Bella. Peut-être que tu rencontreras le grand amour et que tu pourras oublier l'autre abruti de mes deux ! **

Je me stoppe sur place à l'entente du petit surnom qu'a donné Alice à mon ex copain. Il se trouve que cela faisait deux ans que j'étais avec Jacob. On était le couple parfait. On s'entendait bien, il était un amant génial et j'étais heureuse d'être avec lui. L'ombre au tableau ? Oh et bien, certainement Jacob en lui même. Il se trouve que mon cher ex petit ami avait la manie de s'envoyer en l'air avec toutes les nanas qu'il pouvait rencontrer... Tout ça derrière mon dos évidemment Et, j'ai eu le malheur un soir de rentrer trop tôt et lui de la baiser trop tard. La belle blonde qu'il était entrain de s'envoyer dans les escaliers de chez lui à vite compris que je n'étais pas la sœur de Jacob. Quand à ce connard de première, il avait gouté à sa propre médecine. Je crois que ses bourses ne s'en sont jamais tirées indemnes !

Ça c'est passé, il y a six mois et depuis je dois dire que j'ai pas mal de soucis avec les couples autour de moi. Je n'ai plus aucune confiance en la gente masculine...

-**Et puis tu vas pouvoir prouver à toutes ces nanas stupidement amoureuses que leurs hommes sont bien tous pareils! Ils se laissent rapidement séduire...**

Je ne relève pas de sa phrase et entre dans ma chambre. Je fais semblant de remettre mes draps en place sentant Alice toujours sur mon dos, et repense à ce qu'elle vient de dire.

C'est vrai que si je peux aider une nana à comprendre que son mec n'est qu'un con, alors j'aurais tout gagné. Parce que, je crois que je n'ai toujours pas digéré cette histoire avec Jacob.

-**Et on sera sur l'île de Saint-Lucie Bella... Putain t'as vu l'île ? Le paradis... Je te jure... Cocotier, sable blanc, mer bleu azur... Le rêve...**_ (N/R : Veux bien y aller à sa place moi. N/L: Pas de pb ! Je tiens compagnie à Ed pendant ce temps ! hihi)_

La voir si rêveuse me fait sourire. Je secoue la tête dépitée et me dirige vers ma penderie. Alice sautille jusqu'à moi, les mains liées me priant de venir à elle. Son petit regard qu'elle aime tant utiliser sur moi pour que je cède. Enfin bref la panoplie pour que je me plie encore une fois à ses délires.

-**Alice j'ai dit NON ! **

…

**-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?**

**-Oh arrête un peu ! T'as fait que te plaindre depuis qu'on est arrivé... **

**-Peut-être que je ne me plaindrai pas si je n'avais pas été traînée de force dans cette foutue aventure ! **Je continue à ronchonner tandis que ma soit disant meilleure amie me traîne par le bras pour aller chercher un taxi.- **Et puis pourquoi on est obligé de prendre un taxi pour aller jusqu'à là bas, ils peuvent pas venir nous chercher ? **

**-C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? **Alice vient de faire volt face et de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle me regarde avec un regard de reproche et soudain je me sens beaucoup moins sûre de moi.- **Mouais...**

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous arrivons près d'une plage pleine de petits îlots. Je regarde mon amie et ouvre doucement ma portière. Ma bouche s'ouvre grandement tandis que j'admire le paysage paradisiaque alentour.

-**Tu regrettes toujours ? **Je reporte une nouvelle fois le regard sur Alice qui a posé son menton sur mon épaule et qui sourit bêtement. J'allais lui répondre lorsque...

-**Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Ravi de vous voir parmi nous. Je m'appelle Richard et je vais être votre styliste pendant les deux semaines à venir.**

**-Oh putain on va avoir notre propre styliste ! **Alice saute toute excitée à mes côtés tandis que je me sens bizarrement très mal à l'aise.- **Vous savez que je fais des études de stylisme également ?**

**-Comment ça un styliste ? On n'aura pas droit de porter nos propres vêtements ? **Alice me regarde avec des gros yeux. Je la regarde en levant les épaules voulant lui dire « Ben quoi ? ».

-**Des vêtements ? Qui a parlé de vêtements ? Vous avez vu le cadre ? Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez vous balader en short et tee-shirt ? Hors de question mademoiselle. Il faut que vous soyez séduisante et vous allez l'être ! **

Je grimace sous l'œil amusé d'Alice. Elle a l'air emballé par tout ça, tellement plus que moi. Déjà que lorsqu'Alice joue à 'poupée Bella, j'arrive jamais à m'y faire, alors là venant d'un inconnu. Je n'ose imaginer le désastre.

Elle semble réaliser mes craintes puisqu'elle s'approche de « notre styliste » et tout en lui attrapant le bras, elle lui chuchote un petit sourire aux lèvres.- **Mon amie n'est pas très à l'aise avec les inconnus. Vous pourriez me laisser me charger de sa tenue ? S'il vous plaît... **Elle lui fait la moue qu'elle maîtrise tant et Richard est dans sa poche. Il abdique d'un signe de tête après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

-**On y est les filles. **Richard s'arrête devant un petit cabanon très classe. Notre chambre apparemment. Il nous invite à nous installer.- **Votre suite royale pendant dix jours... Faites en bonne usage...** Il nous fait un clin d'œil me faisant rougir.

-**On est là pour ça non ? **Lui dis mon amie malicieuse. Richard rit et se frotte les mains.-**Je sens que cette année va être chaude... **Il nous regarde l'une après l'autre.- **Les mecs sont tout simplement à croquer ! **Houuuu... Serait-il de l'autre bord ? Styliste ? Beau mec ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. _(N/R : Pourquoi les mecs les plus intéressants sont pris ou gays ? N/L: Heu... Achète toi un Eddy vibrant à ce niveau là ma cocotte ! Ça ira plus vite que de chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin !)_

-**Tu les as vus ? Tu les as vus ? **Il acquiesce en souriant de la fougue d'Alice.

**-Oh que oui je les ai vus ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Il y en a deux surtouts qui sont juste... Waouh !**

Je me mets à rire devant Alice et Richard entrain de rêver aux futurs arrivants et ouvre ma valise déjà installée sur mon lit. Tiens d'ailleurs comment savent-ils que …?

-**Richard ? **

**-Oui Bella. **Comment connait-il mon prénom ?

-**Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses mon prénom et que nos valises soient déjà dans la bonne chambre ? **

**- La prod est assez prévoyante. Ils nous ont fait vous analyser par vidéo et photo. Moi pour les vêtements et le style et les autres pour savoir qui pourraient correspondre aux critères des futures victimes.**

**-Comment ça ? **

**-Les compagnes de nos charmants non-célibataires ont toutes données des critères de préférences en ce qui concerne les goûts de leurs hommes. Donc lorsqu'une fille s'inscrit, nous prenons en compte tous ces renseignements. Du coup nous sommes obligés de voir les tentatrices sous toutes les coutures. **Il nous fait un petit sourire carnassier tout à fait comique alors que je réalise que des parfaits inconnus savent pratiquement tout de moi et qu'ils m'ont choisi comme de la chair fraîche à donner en pâture à des hommes sans scrupules. Foutue Alice et ses stupides idées !

-**Je ne sais pas si je dois être flattée ou apeurée... **Il lève les épaules et se dirige vers la porte.

-**Amusez-vous c'est tout ce qui compte. Laissez la nature faire le reste. **Encore un clin d'œil et il quitte notre petit nid douillet.

Je regarde Alice.-**Quoi ? Il a raison non ?** Elle est folle... Je secoue la tête et entreprends de défaire mes valises. Je suis bloquée ici pendant dix longs jours alors autant profité du paysage...

…

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous avons fait la connaissance des autres tentatrices. Ils nous ont toutes réunies pour la rencontre officielle entre nous et pour nous expliquer les règles. Lorsqu'Alice et moi sommes arrivées, quelques candidates étaient déjà assises. Plutôt superficielles, elles semblent déjà se connaître. Génial ! Dupont et Dupond !

Nous nous asseyons un peu plus loin des glousseuses. Je souffle puis reporte mon attention sur l'homme qui vient de faire son apparition sur le sable blanc face à nous.

-**Bonsoir mes demoiselles. Bienvenue sur l'île de la tentation. Je me présente, je m'appelle Kevin Gray et je serai le présentateur de l'émission. Je viens vous rappelez un peu les règles du jeu et vous faire un bref topo de ce que nous attendons de vous. **Certaines filles semblent dévorer le présentateur des yeux. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas trop horrible à regarder. Il a les cheveux poivre et sel, le regard bleu azur, une peau halée, une petite barbe de quelques jours, un look décontracté avec un jean et une chemise hawaïenne. Lorsqu'un petit sourire en coin s'installe sur son visage, j'entends quelques soupirs. Non, en effet... Il est loin d'être moche.- **Vous êtes ici pour montrer ce qu'est la séduction à quatre hommes qui sont persuadés que l'amour est à leur bras. On attend de vous de la provocation. Guidez-les dans leurs retranchements. Vous avez un cadre paradisiaque pour vous amuser et leur montrer qu'une femme, par un sourire, peut faire tomber n'importe quel homme dans ses filets. Cela ne sert à rien de préciser que pour toute tentatrice réussissant à en séduire un, une prime lui sera remise à la fin de l'aventure.** Je vois bien dans l'assistance, certaines nanas semblent être énormément attirées par la prime.-**Vous aurez dix jour pour faire succomber à votre charme l'homme que vous aurez choisi. Tous les trois jours environs, il y aura un rendez-vous. Un des garçons choisira sa tentatrice pour le rendez-vous et vous n'aurez en aucun cas droit de contester. N'oubliez pas ce pourquoi vous êtes ici. Ne vous formalisez pas des caméras de part et d'autre de l'île. Vous vous y habituerez très vite. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?**

Une blonde siliconée lève la main et se lève.-**Quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ?**

**-Je suppose que vous parlez des hommes ? **Elle sourit montrant toutes ses dents parfaites à Kevin.- **Et bien, ils seront parmi vous samedi. Cela vous laisse quatre jours pour faire connaissance et apprendre à vous familiariser avec les environs. Cela vous va ?**

Tout le monde répond un « oui » encourageant alors que je regarde de plus près les autres filles. Elles sont toutes magnifiques. Très jolies. Trop jolies. J'ai l'air tellement quelconque par rapport à elles...

La production nous libère enfin sous les coups de vingt et une heure pour nous laisser manger et connaître les autres tentatrices.

**-Salut Alice et voici ma meilleure amie Bella. **Alice s avance d'elle même vers le groupe de filles et souriante elle nous présente à toutes les tentatrices.

-**Moi c'est Lauren. **Une brune au visage parfait et au corps superbement proportionné s'avance vers moi, de peu rejointe par une de ses amies apparemment.- **Et moi c'est Jessica. **Je ne réponds rien et me contente d'acquiescer.

Elle me dévisage de haut en bas et se présente à la nana qui était à mes côtés. Tanya je crois.-**Salut les filles. Comme je suis toute excitée. J'ai trop hâte de voir les mecs arrivés. En plus, ils sont trop sexys à ce qu'il paraît ! **Elles se dandinent comme des dindes.- **C'est qui elle ? **Je me suis quelque peu éloignée mais j'entends très bien ce qu'elles disent.- **Oh ben il faut bien prendre quelques tentatrices un peu plus moches pour limiter la concurrence. **C'est Tanya qui vient de dire ça, un sourire vulgaire sur ses lèvres refaites. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me retourner et continue ma route vers le reste des filles qui m'ont l'air un peu plus sympas que ces trois pimbêches. Je me contente de les ignorer.- **Si elle croit qu'elle a une chance ! Pff ! Elle se met le doigt dans l'œil. **

Je secoue la tête amusée par ces niaiseries et rejoint Alice qui discute avec une certaine Irina. Beaucoup plus sympa d'ailleurs...

…

On est déjà samedi. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Apparemment, nos chers hommes sont arrivés sur l'île et toutes les tentatrices sont aux aguets. Richard est à l'affût de la moindre tenue non ajustée alors que je m'installe sur un transat pour de finir mon livre. Alice m'a déjà affublé d'un de ces bikinis trop petit qui ne cache rien à ma silhouette. J'ai essayé de lui résister mais Richard m'a menacé de me faire porter l'une de ces choses qu'il a collées aux autres si je ne mettais pas le maillot de bain qu'Alice me tendait. Je n'ai pas eu le choix sur ce coup là.

-**Bella. Bella. **Alice arrive en courant vers moi.- **Comment sont mes cheveux ? Ça va ? Je n'ai pas trop l'air ridicule ? **Elle se tortille d'un pied à l'autre nerveusement. Je n'ai jamais vu ma meilleure amie dans cet état. D'habitude elle est si sûre d'elle.

-**Mais non Al' ! T'es parfaite ! **Elle me sourit et examine une dernière fois ma coiffure. Elle a relevé mes cheveux dans un chignon assez sophistiqué sans l'être réellement. Quelques mèches de mes cheveux sont bouclées et tombent sur mes épaules. Elle m'a mis aussi un petit paréo me permettant ainsi de me couvrir légèrement. Je l'en remercie intérieurement pour ça d'ailleurs. - **Arrête de sauter partout comme ça tu me donnes le tournis.**

**-Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ? Toi qui es d'habitude si...**

**-J'en ai rien à faire de ces mecs. Je suis venue passer des vacances... Qu'ils soient là ou pas, ça ne change rien. De toute façon, je ne rivalise certainement pas face aux autres. Excuse-moi Alice mais tu m'as regardé ? **Elle fronce des sourcils et se lève du transat.

-**Oui je t'ai regardé et tu n'as rien à envier à Miss Tanya je me la pète et sa clique d'orang-outans en maillot de bain ! Alors maintenant tu arrêtes tes bêtises avant que je ne m'énerve réellement et tu viens avec moi vers la piscine. On va être en retard.**

Je ne réponds rien et la suis. Pendant ces quatre jours, Tanya n'a cessé de me lancer des piques par ci par là, me rabaissant à chaque fois. Au début ça ne m'atteignait pas mais après quelques jours ça a commencé à vraiment me gonfler. Il faut que je trouve quelques choses pour lui rabattre son caquet à cette dinde !

-**Bon les filles, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Vous vous présentez une par une devant eux et vous leur montrez à quel points ils sont dans la merde ! **Richard montre tant de conviction dans ses paroles que cela me fait sourire. Toutes les filles applaudissent pour s'encourager sauf une qui se met bien évidemment en avant et qui tout en bombant la poitrine s'avance vers Richard.

**-Évidemment qu'ils sont dans la merde ! Je suis là... Et je vais leur montrer ce qu'est une vraie femme. Laissez-moi passer devant... **Tanya me jette un petit regard hautain avant de se présenter en début de file. Je me place à la fin naturellement, essayant une nouvelle fois de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'elle raconte. Mais je vais finir par lui faire bouffer son arrogance à cette garce ! Foi de Swan :

**-Allons-y alors... **Richard tape dans ses mains excité tandis que mes mains deviennent moites et que mon cœur bat plus rapidement. Une certaine appréhension me gagne. Je jette un regard à Alice qui me sourit rassurante et enfin nous entrons dans l'arène. Ok ! Que la partie commence...

J'arrive enfin devant les quatre prétendants. Ma bouche s'entrouvre, mon pouls s'accélère, mes sens se réveillent. Mon corps se réchauffe... Oh putain !

POV E

Les filles se positionnent devant nous de l'autre côté de la piscine. Je ne vois que mon ange. Car oui, c'est un ange. _(N/L: Vous avez vu comme il parle de moi ?... HO ! Ce n'est pas de moi ? Arf ! On s'en fou !)_

**- Bien. Les filles vont maintenant défiler une par une devant vous pour se présenter. Les filles, je compte sur vous pour montrer vos plus beaux atouts à ces messieurs.**

La première s'avance. C'est une blonde complètement vulgaire qui roule des hanches. Pas du tout mon type de femme. Elle n'est là que pour s'envoyer en l'air avec les mecs et trouver un type assez fou pour l'entretenir par la suite.

- **Je m'appelle Tanya. Je suis ici pour vous montrer ce que vous perdez en restant avec vos copines. Avec moi, ça va être chaud comme la lave**. Elle retourne à sa place en me faisant un clin d'œil qu'elle croit aguicheur. Aucune chance qu'elle arrive à me séduire et vu la tête de Jasper, c'est la même chose pour lui.

Les suivantes passent mes aucune ne retient mon attention. Je fais toutefois mine d'écouter ce qu'elles racontent tout en gardant un œil sur mon ange. Soudain, une fille attire mon attention. Mais je la connais celle-là. C'est Irina, une des copines de Rosalie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ?

- **Bonjour, je suis Irina. Blonde aux yeux bleus, je suis une bombe dans la vie comme au lit. Choisissez-moi et vous le regretterez pas Messieurs**. Elle retourne à sa place en m'envoyant un baiser avec la main. Non mais dites-moi que je suis en plein cauchemar. Si les copines de Rose font partie des tentatrices, j'ai plus qu'à me jeter dans la mer et à me noyer. Hey oui, parce que la prochaine, c'est Kate, l'autre copine complètement collante de Rose. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pout mériter ça ? J'ai vraiment du commettre un crime horrible dans une autre vie.

- **Salut, moi c'est Lauren**, dit la prochaine fille. Tentatrice ça ? J'ai plutôt envie de courir à l'autre bout de l'île que de passer du temps avec elle. Elle est refaite de partout. Rien n'est naturel. Ensuite, c'est le tour de Jessica. On voit de suite qu'elle est amie avec celle d'avant, Lauren je crois.

Puis, vient le tour d'une fille, non une boule d'énergie. Mais rien qu'à la voir, on a envie de rire et de croquer la vie à pleine dent. Petite, brune avec les mèches qui partent dans tous les sens, elle a une sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je vois en cette fille plus une amie, une confidente, une sœur qu'une tentatrice. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas de Jasper. Il la dévore des yeux. Je connais un qui a craqué. Je sais déjà à qui il va donner un de ses colliers. Je souris. Au moins un de nous deux qui passera de bons moments.

- **Salut, je suis Alice. J'aime la mode, c'est ma passion. Je suis là pour prouver à une amie que tous les hommes ne sont pas salauds et qu'il en existe qui aime et respecte suffisamment leurs compagnes pour pouvoir résister à la tentation**. Jasper est complètement dépité. **Toutefois, si l'un d'entre vous arrive à me faire tomber amoureuse de lui et qu'il me prouve que ses sentiments sont sincères, alors pourquoi ne pas faire un bout de chemin ensemble**. Ohoh ! Elle a dit ça en regardant Jasper droit dans les yeux. Je mettrai ma main à couper qu'elle n'est pas insensible aux charmes de notre cher professeur d'histoire.

Elle retourne à sa place et glisse quelques mots à la jeune fille qui se trouve placée derrière elle. Celle-ci est d'ailleurs légèrement paniquée. Mais, elle est magnifique. Brune avec des yeux chocolat. Ceux sont de véritables piscines dans lesquels on voudrait plonger et ne jamais sortir. Elle avance d'un pas incertain. Elle a l'air si timide. Des rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle s'avance vers nous.

- **Je**… Elle a du mal à parler. Elle est vraiment intimidée. **Je suis Bella. Je**… Elle souffle un bon coup pendant que les autres filles derrière elle ricanent comme des dindes. Sauf Alice.

- **Alors vas-y- présente-toi. On n'a pas que ça à faire. Fallait pas t'inscrire si tu ne sais pas parler aux garçons. Pauvre fille**, dit Jessica ? Ce qui fait rire toutes les filles sauf Alice et bien sûr ces abrutis de Mike et James.

Bella, quand à elle, baisse la tête mais j'ai le temps de voir des larmes apparaître dans ses jolis yeux. Le présentateur ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de venir à son secours. Je me lève et vais vers elle. Je prends son visage dans mes mains et lui relève la tête. J'essuie ses larmes avec mes pouces. Je n'y peux rien. C'est plus fort que moi. Quand une fille pleure, il faut que je la console. C'est mon côté preux chevalier volant au secours de la demoiselle en détresse. Ou tout simplement mon éducation.

**- N'écoute pas cette pauvre fille Bella. Tu es une jeune femme magnifique qui n'a rien à leur envier. Au contraire, je suis sûr qu'en réalité elle est jalouse de toi parce que tu n'as pas besoin de tous ses artifices pour être belle. Et au passage, ce prénom te va à ravir**. Elle rougit encore plus. Je me penche vers son oreille. **Je vais te confier un secret : J'adore ces rougeurs sur ton visage**. _(N/R : Je veux le même à la maison ! N/L: Pff ! Il n'existe pas ma Rhea d'amour... Il n'existe pas...)_

Je la relâche et retourne à ma place pendant qu'elle en fait de même sous le regard noir des autres filles. Alice lui glisse quelque chose à l'oreille et elle lui répond.

Le présentateur reprend contenance et poursuit.

- **Bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, messieurs, vous allez devoir choisir trois filles qui sont selon vous les trois plus jolies filles du groupe. Vous les appellerez une par une et leur remettrez un des trois colliers qui sont à côté de vous en nous expliquant votre choix. Vous passerez le premier rendez-vous avec elles demain. Ce soir, une petite fête sera organisée pour que vous puissiez tous faire plus ample connaissance. Sachez que si l'une des jeunes femmes que vous avez choisies est déjà prise, vous devrez obligatoirement en prendre une autre. Si tout le monde est ok, nous allons commencer. Mike, c'est vous qui débuté**.

Je ne sais pas qui choisir mis à part mon ange. Aucune des autres ne me plaît mis à part Alice et encore c'est plus une amie que je voie en elle. Mike se lance. Elle a choisit Lauren, Jessica et Irina. Ouf ! Bon débarras. James prend Kate, Sandrine et il a un sourire carnassier en regardant Bella. Il la regarde quelques secondes avant de choisir une autre tentatrice dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom.

C'est au tour de Jasper. Sans surprise, il choisit Alice en premier. Celle-ci s'avance vers lui en sautillant apparemment contente d'avoir été choisie par lui. Bella sourit face à la bonne humeur de son amie. Pour les autres filles, il en prend deux qui sont le contraire d'Alice.

C'est à moi. Je les regarde une dernière fois avec une boule au ventre. Heureusement, mon ange n'a pas été choisi par un autre gars. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sinon. Je ne sais pas du tout qui choisir. A défaut de me plaire, je vais essayer de choisir des filles ne correspondant pas du tout à mon style de femme. Mis à part mon ange bien sûr. Comme ça Rosalie saura qu'elle n'a pas de soucis à se faire. Je souffle un bon coup, prend les colliers et me lève.

**- Edward, vous êtes le dernier à choisir. Votre décision est-elle déjà prise ?**

**- Oui Kevin. Je sais qui je vais prendre**. Et qui je vais laisser de côté pendant le rendez-vous. Mais ça, je ne le dis pas à voix haute. Je le garde pour moi. Allez, je me lance.

**- Tiffany. Tu es très jolie et tu as l'air d'avoir une belle personnalité. Je voudrais apprendre à te connaître.** Elle me sourit tandis que je lui passe le collier bleu autour du cou.

- **Merci beaucoup Edward. Je suis contente de pouvoir te connaître moi aussi. Et même si je vois bien que je ne tente pas, je serais ravie de pouvoir devenir ton amie**. Je lui souris à mon tour et lui fais une bise sur la joue. Elle repart à sa place alors que je prépare à appeler la deuxième fille que j'ai choisie.

**-Tanya**. Elle s'avance vers moi un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Oh non ! Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Je vais vite te faire comprendre que tu ne m'intéresse pas du tout. **Je te choisis car dans celle qui reste, tu es celle qui me plaît le moins et je suis sûr ce cette façon que ma Rosalie ne se fera pas de soucis**. _(N/R : Mon héros ! Merci Ed d'avoir remballer Tanya. Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle va revenir semer la zizanie ? N/L: TU vas te taire oui ? Mais bon.. Tu as raison pour un point.. Haaaa... Edward notre héros !)_

Son visage se décompose. Elle devient livide. Comme si je venais de la gifler. Les autres filles pouffent. Je vois Alice et Bella qui se retiennent de vraiment rire. Elle reprend vite sa position et me répond :

- **Ce n'est pas grave. J'accepte quand même ce collier et crois-moi, je saurais te faire m'apprécier à ma juste valeur. A la fin du jeu, tu me supplieras pour que je reparte avec toi**, dit-elle avec arrogance. Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. A quoi cela servirait de toute façon. Elle n'en démordra pas. Elle retourne à sa place pendant que je me concentre pour appeler la dernière femme et pas la moindre. Car je vais appeler mon ange.

**- La dernière femme à qui je vais demander de venir avec moi pour ce premier rendez-vous est….**

Alors verdict ?

**(N/L: Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Cette mise en bouche... Rien de bien méchant n'est-ce pas ? Attendez ça va venir ! Hihi... Les perverses sont de retour ! Et on va jouer avec Eddy boy ! Mouhahaha !)**

On continue ou pas ?

**(N/L: Bien sur qu'on continue ! Dites lui les filles que vous voulez qu'on continue ! Pff ! Cette Rhea alors ! Faut tout lui dire !mdr)**

Voulez-vous savoir qui est la dernière tentatrice choisie par Edward ?

Alors faites exploser le compteur de reviews.

**(N/L: Allez-y lachez vous ! Je sais qu'on dit ça pour rien- en vu du nombre de personnes qui nous laisse des commentaires.. D'ailleurs merci à elles par avance !- Mais s'il vous plait.. Avec tout ce qu'on vous écrit... Un petit passage par chez nous et un petit merci ou un petit c'était nul ne vous prends que deux secondes non ? Oui ? Alors vous attendez quoi ?)**

**Gros bisous à tout le monde ! **

**R&L**


	2. Chapter 2, Le choix

**Hello Everybody !**

**Ici Lunaland... Alors, normalement c'est Rhea qui doit s'occuper de poster et de répondre aux reviews, mais malheureusement elle n'est pas là. Donc... C'est moi qui m'y colle !**

**J'ai pu voir que notre petite fiction vous emballe ! Super méga cool ! On va continuer comme ça alors... **

**D'ailleurs, je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard dans la publication, mais j'ai écrit un OS pour le concours Love-lemon et on va dire que... Enfin, il m'a pris pas mal de temps... *_* Pardon...**

**Sinon, Rhea a du répondre aux reviews, mais peut-être pas aux dernières vu qu'elle n'était pas là et que c'est elle qui s'en charge. Alors désolée pour ces personnes... On vous aime fort et on ne sera jamais assez vous remercier ! Bien sur, je remercie tout le monde encore une fois également. Pour le chapitre dernier, celui de ce soir et les suivants... C'est super important pour nous, ça nous touche beaucoup. Rhea se fera un plaisir de vous chouchouter chacune votre tour dès qu'elle reviendra de son périple. Hihi.. Si elle m'entendait ! mdr**

**Je vous embrasse toutes, et sans plus de blabla voici le chapitre !**

POVE

_**-La dernière femme à qui je vais demander de venir avec moi pour ce premier rendez-vous est...**_

Je reste bloqué quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ce que je vais faire. Je regarde les filles les unes après les autres. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me précipiter vers l'une d'entre elle et de lui demander de me faire le grand honneur d'être celle qui m'accompagnera pour les futurs rendez-vous. Mais une sonnette d'alarme clignote là-haut et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de...

-**Gisèle c'est ça ? **Dis-je à la jeune femme devant moi. Elle ne me plait pas plus que ça. Plutôt jolie, je le conçois, blonde, petite et agréable, elle me parait à cet instant l'option la plus sympa pour éviter mon ange. Je me suis rétracté finalement. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Rose. Elle me fait confiance et je suis décidé à tout faire pour éviter la tentation. Même si mon bas ventre ne le voit pas de cette façon !

La jeune femme me sourit et hoche de la tête, visiblement contente que je l'ai choisie.-**Oui c'est ça. **Finit-elle par ajouter. Je lui souris à mon tour.-**C'est français ? Tu es donc française ? **Lui dis-je en lui plaçant le collier autour de son cou.

-**D'origine oui. Ma mère est française et mon père est américain. **Je lui souris une nouvelle fois puis me retourne vers le présentateur.

-**Très bien ! Il semblerait que notre cher Edward est choisi la raison aujourd'hui. **Je lève les épaules en réponse et retourne à ma place. Lorsque je me rassois, mes yeux cherchent de suite ma source de chaleur, mon oasis au milieu du désert. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas admirer son visage si parfait car elle a le regard baissé sur ses pieds. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas la tête bien haute ? Elle est si belle. Elle ne devrait pas se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Ses longues jambes, son corps à damner un saint ! Nom de Dieu ! Elle est tout simplement divine. Raison de plus pour l'éviter. Parce que oui ! Je la désire ! Merde ! Ça ne fait même pas vingt quatre heures que je suis sur cette ile que déjà Oscar Wilde a raison de moi. Mais je vais lutter contre ça. Je vais lutter contre elle. Bien que cela m'arrache le cœur de ne pas pouvoir l'admirer... Bella... C'est si joli...

…

POVB

Et voilà ma vieille ! Une grosse claque dans la figure ! Une grosse ! De toute façon, comment t'as pu croire qu'il allait te choisir toi. Ce n'est pas juste une petite phrase chuchoté à l'oreille qui aurait pu te dire qu'il allait te choisir. Mais merde ! Pourquoi il ne m'a pas choisi ? Pff ! Non mais regarde-toi. T'es banale ma pauvre vieille. T'as les cheveux bruns, les yeux marrons, t'es blanche et en plus t'es... Ben t'es quelconque !

Rho la ferme !

Toi la ferme !

Non toi !

-**Je vais vous laissez rejoindre votre campement maintenant pour que vous puissiez faire plus ample connaissance. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. **Je relève vivement la tête. Je suis tellement partie dans mes pensées que je n'ai même plus entendu Kevin parler. Je regarde Alice, puis le reste de l'assemblée.

-**T'étais encore ailleurs n'est-ce pas ? **Je regarde ma meilleure amie, feignant l'innocence puis inconsciemment je cherche des yeux cet homme au regard émeraude et à la tignasse désordonnée. Je finis par le voir de loin. Il était entrain de se lever, et il se dirige vers les autres hommes. Nos yeux s'accrochent quelques secondes et je ressens cette boule d'amertume remontée dans ma gorge.

Pff ! Comment voulais-tu qu'un mec comme ça te choisisse toi ! Non mais regarde-le !

Mais je ne fais que ça de le regarder et bon sang ce qu'il est beau !

Je secoue la tête puis comme les autres filles, je regagne le campement, Alice sur les talons.

-**Oh mon dieu ! Ce qu'il est beau et puis tu as vu comme il m'a regardé. Et puis il m'a donné ce collier... Ouiiii... **Continue de s'extasier seule ma meilleure amie. Je préfère l'ignorer, soufflant de dépit alors que je continue à marcher silencieusement.

Nous approchons des petites huttes qui font office de chambre et je me précipite dans la mienne alors que j'entends les garçons parler avec certaines filles. Elles se sont toutes agglutinées sur eux lorsque le présentateur nous a libérés. Je n'ai même pas envie de les voir. Devoir faire comme si je ne suis pas déçue, devoir supporter toutes ces nanas qui n'ont d'yeux que pour Edward... Non merci !

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et une Alice les yeux énervés et les mains placées sur les hanches entre. De toute évidence quelque peu énervée.

-**On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne viens même pas saluer nos nouveaux arrivants ? **Je me retourne sur mon lit enfouissant ma tête dans mon édredon.

-**Qu'ils aillent au diable ! **Dis-je contre mon oreiller.

-**Bella ! Comment peux-tu agir comme ça alors que Edward a été si gentil avec toi tout à l'heure. **Je lève les yeux au ciel... Pff ! Si gentil ! J'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne.-**Et puis il te cherche alors tu lèves tes fesses et tu retournes avec tout le monde ! **

A ces mots, je me relève et toise Alice.-**Il me cherche ? Vraiment ? **Elle me regarde sûre d'elle, comme si c'est une évidence.-**Bien sûr ! Alice je suis sûre qu'il ne se souvient même plus de mon prénom alors laisse moi tranquille ! **

Je suis énervée, contre elle, contre lui, contre moi, contre le monde entier ! Il m'attire et ça m'énerve parce que je sais que ce n'est pas un sentiment réciproque.

-**Comment tu peux le savoir si tu ne vas pas lui parler ? **Alice aussi commence à s'énerver. Je le vois à la petite ridule qui s'installe entre ses yeux lorsque quelque chose l'exaspère.

-**Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais lui parler. Il s'en fout totalement de moi. **Elle se met à rire.

-**Moi je crois plutôt tout le contraire. **Elle s'approche de moi et s'assoit finalement sur le lit à mes côtés.-**Bella, tu ne te poses pas de questions sur pourquoi il ne t'a pas donné de collier? **Je me relève de mon oreiller et regarde mon amie intéressée par ce qu'elle essaie de me dire.-**Il croit peut-être quand ne touchant pas à la tentation, il n'y cédera pas. **Je la regarde, perplexe.

-**Et tu crois que Tanya ou Gisèle ne représente pas la tentation d'après toi ? Permets-moi d'en douter. **Je n'y crois pas une seconde, Alice dit n'importe quoi. Il n'en a rien faire de moi et franchement, je m'en fous aussi de lui.

-**Bien sûr qu'elles représentent la tentation. Mais pas l'ultime tentation. **Je préfère ne pas lui répondre, sachant parfaitement que ce serait encore sujet à débat entre nous. Elle est persuadée d'un truc, moi je suis persuadée du mien. Du coup, on ne s'en sort jamais étant toutes les deux très têtues.

-**Et pourquoi dans ce cas Jasper t'as choisi ? Tu es l'ultime tentation pour lui non ?**

Ma meilleure amie sourit. Elle se lève sur lit et se retourne vers moi arrivée à la porte.-**Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. **A-t-elle soufflé avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres contrastant ardemment avec ses dires. Puis elle sort, me laissant méditer ses paroles.

Je n'écoute pas Alice. Je reste dans ma chambre à ruminer toute la soirée sans en ressortir. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil termine sa course dans l'océan que je décide de sortir de mon lieu de tranquillité. Je passe près de l'endroit où tout le monde est réunit mais le contourne rapidement en voyant Edward parler à une fille. Un sentiment de jalousie m'envahit alors que je remarque son sourire sur les lèvres.

Je fais demi-tour, et me dirige vers la plage. Le soleil reflète encore quelques couleurs rouges orangés dans le ciel, la mer est calme et brillante. Le sable est tiède, agréable sous mes pieds nus...

La production a installé des espèces de petits salons sur la plage. Ce sont en fait des banquettes installées en rectangle, accompagnées de coussins et de voilages. C'est sûrement pour donner un côté romantico-intime pour la suite.

Je décide de m'installer sur le sable. Je m'assois, mes bras enroulés autour de mes jambes repliés. Je pose mon menton sur mes avant bras et regarde le paysage paisiblement. J'évite comme je peux de ne pas penser à Edward, mais il hante mon esprit depuis qu'il est venu me parler. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de ma tête les frissons incontrôlés qui m'ont envahie au simple son de sa voix. La chaleur dans mon bas ventre lorsque son souffle a percuté ma nuque. La douceur de son ténor contre mon oreille. Bon sang ! Pense à autre chose Bella !

-**Je peux m'asseoir ? **Je sursaute brusquement lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière moi. Je la reconnais tout de suite. Mon cœur bat plus vite et ma respiration s'accélère. Je n'ose me retourner par peur de lui sauter dessus. Il doit prendre mon silence pour un assentiment car il s'assoit à mes côtés. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, se contentant de regarder le paysage lui aussi alors que je bouillonne intérieurement, n'arrivant même plus à contrôler les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. J'en oublie ma tranquillité, j'en oublie le paysage, j'en oublie même mon prénom.

-**Bella... **Ah oui c'est vrai ! Merci Edward ! Hein quoi ? Attends une seconde ! Il se souvient de ton prénom ? -**Tu n'es pas très bavarde n'est-ce pas ? **Je n'ai toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement vers lui. J'ai le nez droit devant moi, les yeux fixant l'horizon alors que je ne pense qu'à rien d'autre qu'à son foutu bras frôlant le mien de temps à autre.-**Ok... Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je reste encore un peu avec toi, j'aime regarder la vue. **Je sens son regard sur moi. Sur le coup, j'ai un gros doute sur ses paroles. Parle-t-il de la vue face à nous ou de moi ? Mais lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers la mer, je me dis que j'ai certainement du rêver cette sensation d'être désirée.

Il se passe encore quelques minutes sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge, ni ne parle. Moi, tout simplement parce que j'en suis incapable, lui, parce que... Je ne sais pas en fait.

-**Quand j'étais petite, j'ai toujours eu peur de la mer. On ne voit que l'horizon à perte de vue. Je me disais constamment que si j'allais dans l'eau, les vagues m'emporteraient loin de mes parents... **Je me suis mise à parler subitement, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Pourquoi je lui raconte cela ? Mon dieu mais ferme là ! -**Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je raconte ça. **Dis-je avec la sensation de ressembler à une tomate alors que pour la première fois depuis à peu près vingt minutes, je me tourne vers mon voisin. Nos yeux s'accrochent brutalement, augmentant mes rougissements mais aussi les pulsations de ma poitrine.

-**Non... J'aime... J'aime t'entendre parler. **Il a vraiment dit ça ? Pourquoi ?

Je détourne rapidement le regard et m'apprête à me lever mais il m'attrape le poignet m'empêchant de partir.-**Je crois qu'on n'est pas parti sur de bonnes bases tous les deux. **Il se relève et me tends la main pour m'aider à me relever. Maintenant, je peux rajouter la galanterie à ses qualités ! Lorsque nos doigts se rencontrent, une décharge électrique nous touche subitement, me faisant retirer ma main rapidement. Je relève les yeux vers lui et constate qu'il a lui aussi les sourcils froncés. C'est quoi ça ? Doucement, je me lève et me poste devant lui. Il approche sa main de la mienne et me la tend de nouveau en une nouvelle invitation.-**Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Cullen. **Je regarde sa main quelques secondes, puis tremblante je lui sers et reprends à mon tour.

-**Moi c'est Isabella... Swan... Mais je préfère Bella comme je l'ai dit... tout à l'heure... Enfin...**Je garde sa main dans la mienne alors que nos yeux ne se sont toujours pas décrochés. Je bafouille ma phrase, hache mes mots mais je n'en ai que faire parce qu'à cet instant, deux yeux verts assombris me fixent intensément. Son pouce se met à caresser doucement le dessus de ma main et cela semble inconscient. Je décide de rompre le contact, sentant la chaleur prendre de l'ampleur. Ma main s'éloigne de la sienne à contrecœur, tandis que je reporte mon regard sur le campement.

-**On devrait retourner avec les autres. **Dis-je faiblement. Il se rapproche de moi et souffle doucement contre mon oreille.

-**C'est ce que tu veux ?... Bella... **Un halètement m'échappe tandis que je relève les yeux vers les siens. Son regard est incandescent. Je suis déstabilisée une nouvelle fois alors que je souffle un léger « Oui » pas du tout représentatif de ce que je veux réellement. Il s'approche encore et pose son regard sur un objet au loin. Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille de nouveau.-**Je crois que tu as raison, sinon je ne répondrais plus de rien... Qu'il y ait des caméras ou pas... **Je gémis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Puis soudain il s'éloigne de moi, remet une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et m'offre ce magnifique sourire en coin qui me fait fondre sur place. Puis il s'en va sans plus un mot. Je reste là, plantée sur le sable, au milieu d'un torrent de sentiments étranges. Putain, mais il me fait quoi là ? Je n'y comprends plus rien !

Je secoue la tête décidant de repenser à tout ça ce soir, quand je serai couchée tandis que j'entame mon chemin vers le salon extérieur, là où tout le monde est réuni. Lorsque j'y arrive, la plupart des filles sont occupées soit à danser, soit à parler aux garçons. Je repère rapidement Alice parlant activement avec Jasper.

Je vois que son jeu de séduction commence dès lors où elle se met à rire en s'approchant timidement de son compagnon. Je le vois à ses effleurements incessants envers lui, à la façon dont elle le regarde tout en se mordant la lèvre, ou encore à sa main se posant sur l'avant bras de Jasper chaque fois qu'elle rit. Oh que oui ! Alice est entrée dans le jeu et Jasper semble complètement parti dans le monde de ma meilleure amie. Il la dévore des yeux. Il semble subjugué par tout ce qu'elle fait et souvent leurs yeux se croisent ne montrant qu'une seule chose... L'envie.

Je souris à la pensée qu'Alice puisse bien avoir ce qu'elle veut rapidement puis continue mon tour d'horizon alors que je m'approche d'eux doucement.

Tanya remarque mon arrivée. Elle prend cet air supérieur et je sais à cet instant que j'aurais du resté sur la plage.

-**Oh mais qui vois-je ? La pauvre petite solitaire qui est déçue de ne pas avoir eu un rendez-vous avec un des garçons. **Je tente de l'ignorer mais elle monte encore d'un ton à mesure que je m'approche.-**Bella aurait-elle pleuré à cause de l'ignorance d'Edward... Bouhouhouhou ! **En entendant son prénom dans la bouche de cette mégère, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines. Je serre les poings et m'avance vers elle furibonde.

-**C'est quoi ton problème pétasse ! **Tanya est complètement choquée par mon comportement. Elle est décontenancée une seconde, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que je réplique de la sorte puis lorsqu'elle voit que tous les regards sont braqués sur nous, elle se lève à son tour et essaie de se montrer plus forte que moi. Mais quand je suis en colère, je suis en colère...

-**C'est toi mon problème. Toi et tes sales petites manies de sainte nitouche ! Tu m'exaspères ! À croire que notre chère petite Bella est parfaite ! **

**-Ecoute-moi bien espèce de salope en silicone. Je parais peut-être gentille mais quand on me cherche, on me trouve et sache qu'on peut être deux à jouer Tanya ! Tu ne me fais pas peur. Loin de là ! Au contraire, tu ne rends le jeu ici que plus amusant ! Et si tu veux vraiment t'amuser et bien sache que la sainte nitouche devant toi est loin d'en être une ! Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort ? Alors maintenant tu la fermes cinq minutes, tu me lâches par la même occasion, et tu retournes à ton vernis à ongle -qui est affreux soit dit en passant-pour qu'on puisse au moins finir de passer une bonne soirée et ne plus entendre ta voix de bimbo écervelée ! On s'est comprise ? **Je parle sèchement lui montrant ainsi que je n'ai pas peur d'elle et relève le menton à chacun de mes mots. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette assurance mais j'ai tellement envie de lui rabattre le caquet que je ne réfléchis pas.

-**Tu... Tu... **Elle ne trouve plus ses mots. Elle regarde autour d'elle et cherche apparemment du soutien... En vain... Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres alors que je pose mes mains sur mes hanches.-**RHaaaa ! **Elle fulmine tandis que mon sourire s'agrandit. Puis elle me pousse pour passer alors que je lui barre le passage.-**Laisse moi passer ! Je vais me coucher ! **C'est ça ! Vas dormir !

Je la laisse passer et la regarde partir retenant un fou rire. Mais lorsqu'elle sort de mon champ de vision, mes yeux s'accrochent à une autre personne. Nos regards se retrouvent, ma respiration s'accélère à nouveau. Il me fait un signe de la tête alors que son sourire en coin ne l'a pas quitté puis il se passe une main dans les cheveux. Mon dieu tuez moi ! Je me frotte les jambes essayant de retenir l'envie de lui sauter dessus. L'adrénaline coule tellement dans mes veines que j'ai peur de me laisser envahir par mes instincts. Merde Bella ! Retiens-toi !

Je baisse finalement les yeux et me tourne vers ma meilleure amie qui arrive le sourire aux lèvres, tout en tenant la main de Jasper.

-**Viens je vais te présenter. **Lui dit-elle impatiente. Elle jubile ! -**Jasper voici ma meilleure amie Bella. Bella voici Jasper. Ma future proie. **Ajoute-t-elle toujours souriante. Elle passe sa réflexion comme une plaisanterie mais je sais parfaitement qu'elle apprécie Jasper et qu'elle va lui faire savoir. Elle a un peu de temps pour ça.

-**Enchanté Bella. **Me dit-il simplement.

-**Moi de même... **Il me regarde gentiment et bizarrement, je me sens à mon aise en sa présence.

-**Bella t'as été grandiose ! Je savais que tu allais te réveiller ! **Alice sautille sur place, contente apparemment de ma performance de tout à l'heure. Elle m'attrape le bras et m'entraine vers les fauteuils dans lesquels ils étaient assis tout à l'heure. Jasper nous suit, amusé par l'excitation de ma meilleure amie. Ne souris pas trop mon pote ! A longueur de journée tu en auras vite marre ! Je pense pour moi même.

Nous passons la fin de soirée à rire et danser avec le reste du groupe. Les filles sont vraiment sympas, et je commence à m'adapter à ce jeu... Je peux même dire qu'il est plutôt marrant. Surtout que cela fait deux heures qu'Edward regarde dans ma direction. Je sens ses yeux fixés sur moi inlassablement et j'avoue qu'au départ j'en étais déstabilisée... Mais plus maintenant... Je m'amuse même de la situation.

Le DJ de la soirée-car oui, nous avons un DJ- nous passe des musiques toutes plus entrainantes les unes que les autres. Je suis tellement à l'aise que j'attrape le bras de ma meilleure pour danser avec elle sur la petite table installée au milieu de la pièce. D'autre fille nous rejoignent et nous finissons par toutes danser collées serrées sous les yeux envieux de tous les garçons.

Je croise de plus en plus le regard d'Edward, dont les yeux sont noirs. Et je dois me mordre la lèvre pour éviter de gémir d'envie. L'excitation coule sur le haut de mes cuisses tandis que je m'imagine faire tellement de choses avec cet apollon. Rien que son regard m'envoute...

Nous nous sommes calmées après quelques danses sensuelles, histoire de montrer aux garçons se qu'ils ont sous les yeux puis nous sommes retournées nous assoir. Jasper a le regard assombri également, et regarde Alice de façon tellement animal... Bon sang ! Je crois qu'il va lui faire l'amour sur la piste. Il se racle simplement la gorge et tient ferment sa cuisse qui tressaute constamment. Je ris de le voir dans cet état et reporte mon attention sur Edward... Mais il n'est plus là.

Depuis ce moment, je suis plus absente. J'écoute Alice et Jasper parler. Je regarde la soirée distraitement mais mon esprit est complètement ailleurs.

-**Hey Ed ! Tu te joins à nous ? **Je relève les yeux vers la personne à qui Japser vient de parler et sens déjà mon cœur rater un battement. Nos yeux se croisent, le rouge me monte aux joues tandis qu'Edward se tient face à nous, les yeux rivés sur moi. Il regarde rapidement Jasper avec un sourire et finit par lui répondre.

-**Oui, je vois que tu es tellement en charmante compagnie que je me suis sens obligé de t'accompagner. **Il me lance plusieurs regards en disant cela alors que j'ai de plus en plus chaud.

**-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! **Jasper réplique avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres tandis qu'il regarde Alice.

-**Salut Edward, moi c'est Alice ! **Ma meilleure se lève rapidement pour faire une bise à Edward. Il semble déstabilisé une seconde puis se reprend bien vite. Alice me regarde et dans un sourire ajoute.-**Et je suppose que tu connais déjà Bella ? **Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation. Je rougis tandis qu'il acquiesce simplement en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Son odeur me submerge alors que nos peaux se frôlent, me provoquant des frissons de bonheur. Je ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un gémissement incontrôlé. Bon j'avoue, on a un peu bu dans la soirée et mon corps ne me répond plus vraiment à présent !

Alice et Jasper me jettent un coup d'œil tandis que je me mords la lèvre.-**Le vin est délicieux... **dis-je trouvant la première chose qui me vient. Personne ne semble dupe pourtant il retourne à leur conversation active pendant qu'Edward s'approche un peu plus de moi.

-**Tu es beaucoup trop tentante pour ton propre bien Bella... Si je m'écoutais... **Son souffle tape contre mon oreille tandis qu'il me chuchote ses mots. Je tente de retenir mes gémissements alors que sa main se pose dans le bas de mon dos et caresse doucement le haut de mes fesses. -**Si je m'écoutais tu serais déjà allongée sur cette table les cuisses écartées soumise juste pour moi... **continue t-il. Sa voix est rauque tandis que sa respiration est accélérée. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais poussée d'une envie, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse en vérifiant que personne ne nous voie et commence à caresser cette zone juste à côté de son sexe. Sa bouche s'entrouvre tandis qu'il ferme les yeux.

-**Tu te fais trop de film je pense... **lui dis-je la voix suave.-**Et puis qui te dis que je me serais laissé faire. **Je continue en le regardant. Je sais que mes yeux doivent refléter la même chose que les siens, autrement dit la luxure. Et je sais que ma voix reflète certainement mon évidente excitation, mais cette envie de possession que je vois dans ses yeux juste après mes paroles n'a rien arrangé du tout à mon état ! Au contraire !

-**Ne me tente pas ! **Reprend-t-il difficilement tandis que le bout de mes doigts effleurent son renflement. Ce que je lui dis lui a fait de l'effet... Je lui souris, continuant d'effleurer son sexe qui sursaute sous mon toucher. Puis je me lève et me retourne vers Alice et Jasper.

-**Bon et bien, je vais me coucher ! **Je leur fais signe de la main puis refais face à Edward.-**Passe une bonne nuit Edward... **Je rougis légèrement, regardant son sourire en coin s'agrandir puis dis bonne nuit à ma meilleure amie et à Jasper.

…

POVE

J'ai craqué ! Je me suis juré de ne pas l'approcher, mais le fait de ne pas la voir pendant toute la soirée et le fait de savoir qu'elle veut nous éviter pour je ne sais quelle histoire a rendu ma raison trop faible et mon besoin trop fort...

Je suis assis à côté de Gisèle qui tente de me faire la conversation, elle me parle de sa vie et de pleins de choses, essayant de retenir mon attention... Mais je ne fais que fixer la plage au loin avec l'envie de m'isoler. J'en ai assez de faire semblant de ne pas être déçu qu'elle ne soit pas là. Je suis ici depuis à peine dix sept heure et déjà j'en ai assez de devoir être poli avec toutes ces filles et de devoir jouer à un jeu alors que la seule susceptible de me séduire n'est pas là.

-**Excuse-moi, je reviens... **Je m'excuse au près de Gisèle et Lisa et me dirige vers la plage. Je me sens tout de suite mieux lorsque mes pieds s'éloignent du salon extérieur... Lorsque je m'avance sur la plage, une petite silhouette attire mon attention. Elle est assise sur le sable, les cheveux détachés et tombant dans son dos en de belles boucles, un petit corsage en dentelle noire, un mini short rouge relevant la couleur nacrée de ses jambes. Bordel ! Elle est bandante !

Elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué ma présence, aussi je me déplace derrière elle et m'approche doucement.

-**Je peux m'assoir ? **Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... J'ai envie de l'entendre parler. J'ai envie de m'approcher. C'est plus fort que moi. Elle ne répond pourtant rien. Je prends l'initiative de m'assoir à ses côtés. Nos bras se touchent et une chaleur inonde mes membres.

-**Bella... **Je la regarde inlassablement. Je veux attirer son attention mais elle se contente de fixer l'horizon sans même ne m'accorder le moindre regard. Pourtant chaque fois que nos membres se touchent, je vois des frissons sur sa peau. Je veux que ce soit moi qui lui provoque cela, mais elle semble inerte.-**Tu n'es pas très bavarde n'est-ce pas ? **Je tente d'entamer la conversation mais elle ne décroche toujours pas un mot. J'en profite pour l'observer, si belle. Les reflets du soleil se reflètent sur sa peau, ses yeux brillent. Elle est juste magnifique. De légères rougeurs sur les joues, ses lèvres pleines, je n'ai qu'une envie, attraper son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à me manquer...-**Ok... Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je reste encore un peu avec toi, j'aime regarder la vue. **Pourquoi j'ai sorti ça ? Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Je la regarde et mon cœur bat irrégulièrement. Nos peaux se frôlent à peine mais déjà mon sexe se réveille. Elle me rendra fou ! Je le sens !

Au bout de quelques minutes, je reporte mon attention sur le paysage. Je suis en trop bonne compagnie et dans un cadre idyllique pour ne serait-ce que penser à perturber ce moment. On entend juste les clapotis de la mer sur le sable et la douceur légère d'une brise. C'est parfait et tellement reposant. Le moment est un pur bonheur... Bonheur qu'elle amplifie au moment où sa douce voix inonde mes oreilles.

-**Quand j'étais petite, j'ai toujours eu peur de la mer. On ne voit que l'horizon à perte de vue. Je me disais constamment que si j'allais dans l'eau, les vagues m'emporteraient loin de mes parents... **Elle s'est mise à parler subitement. Comme si elle vient de se rendre compte de ma présence. Elle me dit une chose tellement personnelle et à la fois si touchante que je ne la trouve que plus intéressante. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, j'ai envie de la connaître d'avantage -**Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je raconte ça. **Elle est plus que gênée. Elle a encore ses magnifiques rougeurs sur les joues lorsqu'elle tourne enfin le visage vers moi. Nos yeux se rencontrent et je ne peux plus y échapper. Cette nana est différente des autres, de toutes les autres. Une alchimie incandescente se créé entre nous et putain ! J'ai envie d'elle !

-**Non... J'aime... J'aime t'entendre parler. **J'aime l'entendre parler. J'aime la regarder. J'aime la sensation de bien être à ses côtés... Oh oui ! J'aime tout de ce qu'elle me donne et je ne sais pas si je peux m'arrêter à ça. Soudain, elle essaie de se lever. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. J'ai encore besoin de l'avoir à mes côtés. C'est instinctif...J'attrape son poignet et lui indique de se rassoir. Ce qu'elle finit par faire sans rechigner -**Je crois qu'on n'est pas parti sur de bonnes bases tous les deux. **Cette fois, je me relève et lui tends la main. Une fois face à face, je reprends les présentations en bonne et due forme.-**Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Cullen. **Elle semble comprendre que je veux repartir sur de nouvelles bases et me serre la main tout en se représentant face à moi, la voix tremblante.

-**Moi c'est Isabella... Swan... Mais je préfère Bella comme je l'ai dit... tout à l'heure... Enfin...**Isabelle Swan... Bella... Je sais qu'à partir de ce moment plus rien ne sera pareil...

-**On devrait retourner avec les autres. **Mes mouvements parlent pour moi. Je ne réfléchis plus correctement et c'est instinctivement que je m'approche de son oreille pour lui parler.

-**C'est ce que tu veux ?... Bella... **J'entends sa respiration se perturber. Ce peut-il que je lui fasse de l'effet ? Humm... Dans ce cas, le jeu risque d'être intéressant. Voulant jouer encore un peu, je continue de lui murmurer à l'oreille.-**Je crois que tu as raison, sinon je ne répondrais plus de rien... Qu'il y ait des caméras ou pas... **Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Je viens de lui dire qu'elle m'attire et que j'ai une envie subite de son corps nu sur le sable. Mais la présence d'une caméra derrière nous me coupe dans mon élan. Je décide de retourner avec le reste du groupe, préférant éviter cette fille au regard chocolat avant que ma raison ne prenne la fuite de nouveau. Ce n'est que partie remise.

…

Nous sommes en fin de soirée, ou plutôt début de matinée. Il est environ quatre heures du matin lorsque Bella se lève pour aller se coucher. Toute la soirée a été succession de jeu de séduction entre nous. Elle a dansé sensuellement devant moi, ses yeux n'ont pas lâchés les miens et je doute fortement de mon aptitude à lui résister bien longtemps.

Je sens qu'elle s'amuse de voir son emprise sur moi. Je sais qu'elle est dans le même état. Elle se frotte les jambes tout en se mordillant la lèvre... Chaque fois qu'elle fait ça, c'est un nouveau coup dans mon pantalon. Ma longueur frétille juste à l'idée de pouvoir assouvir mon envie d'elle. J'ai décidé de m'approcher, je veux encore l'entendre parler et rire mais grâce à moi et non à Alice ou Jasper. De ce fait, je me lève et je les rejoins. Une nouvelle fois, je me laisse séduire sans pouvoir l'éviter. Je réponds à son jeu et je peux même avouer qu'au final nous jouons tous les deux. Nos regards parlent pour nous et je me languis d'arriver à mes fins.

Mais ce foutu jeu vient de prendre une tout autre tournure à partir du moment où Isabelle Swan s'est laissée aller...

On a beaucoup bu pendant la soirée et il est assez tard. Il ne reste finalement plus que Jasper, Alice, Bella et moi dans le salon. Quelques filles sommeillent dans les canapés assez éloignés de nous, mais sérieusement je n'y fais pas plus attention. Je reporte mon regard sur Bella qui se mordille une nouvelle fois la lèvre tandis que sa main s'aventure sur ma cuisse. Merde ! Ses doigts effleurent encore une fois mon sexe qui sursaute et se présente déjà érigé dans mon pantalon. Putain de merde !

-**Tu es beaucoup trop tentante pour ton propre bien Bella... Si je m'écoutais... **C'est plus fort que moi, ma queue parle à la place de mon cerveau... Bella Swan sera à moi ! Il le faut ! -**Si je m'écoutais tu serais déjà allongée sur cette table, les cuisses écartées, soumise juste pour moi... **Je pose ma main sur le bas de son dos et caresse ses fesses du bout des doigts. Elle retient ses gémissements tandis que nos yeux se retrouvent. Merde ! Ils sont noirs de désir. Elle s'approche de moi, s'asseyant presque sur mes genoux. Un léger regard vers Alice et Jasper pour me rendre compte qu'ils ne font pas attention à nous, puis je reporte mes yeux sur la beauté face à moi. Elle se mord la lèvre. Lèvres pour lesquelles je damnerais pour les gouter... Sa main s'approche dangereusement de mon pantalon et enfin se pose sur ma longueur. Je retiens un grognement tandis que mes yeux se ferment sous la tension. Elle veut ma mort !

-**Tu te fais trop de film je pense... **Elle parle d'une putain de voix suave !.-**Et puis qui te dit que je me serais laissée faire ? **Sentir une légère résistance ne me donne que plus envie de l'avoir. Je veux la posséder et suis déterminé à le faire... Oh que oui !

-**Ne me tente pas ! **Lui dis-je d'une voix rendu rauque par l'envie. Elle continue de me toucher légèrement jusqu'au moment où je vais pousser mes hanches pour en avoir plus, elle se lève et fait face à Alice et Jasper.

-**Bon et bien, je vais me coucher ! **Quoi ? -**Passe une bonne nuit Edward... **Oh putain ! Elle est définitivement trop forte ! Je souris pensant que ce n'est que partie remise, puis la regarde dire au revoir aux autres. Elle se tourne une dernière fois vers moi, me fait un clin d'œil, puis disparaît dans la nuit.

Je me lève quelques minutes plus tard. Il faut que je la voie. Il faut que je cède à mon envie sinon je vais me consumer entièrement...

-**Bon et bien, je vais aller me coucher aussi. **Le couple ne semble pas faire attention à moi, trop occupé à se dévorer des yeux. Je sens qu'il y en a un qui ne va pas dormir seul. Je secoue la tête amusé et rejoint ma chambre...

Mais en passant devant les chambres des filles, l'une d'entre elle attire mon attention. Étant donné que ce sont des chambres en forme de hutte en bois, la lumière se diffuse à travers les écarts ente les différentes planches. Je m'approche regardant qu'il n'y ait personne autour, puis frotte mes mains rendues moites contre mon short en jean.

Lorsque j'arrive assez près pour regarder, mon souffle s'accélère tandis que je pose une main sur ma bite. Oh putain !

Bella est entrain de se mettre en petite tenue pour dormir. Elle est devant son lit, ses seins dénudés, ses cheveux retombant sur ses tétons alors qu'elle porte juste un string noir en bas... Waouh ! Cette femme est définitivement trop canon !

J'approche mon visage comme pour mieux l'observer et retient un grognement lorsqu'elle enlève son string. Oh bordel de merde ! Elle est nue. Ma main se resserre sur mon érection bien évidente et commence à bouger lentement. Si seulement c'était sa main à la place de la mienne...

Mon autre main se pose sur le mur devant moi, alors que ma respiration saccadée s'abat contre le bois. Elle attrape une brosse à cheveux sur sa commode et se brosse les cheveux assise face à moi sur son lit. La vision de cette nana est trop érotique pour mon propre bien. Mon front se pose sur la surface un peu plus fraîche du bois alors que je ne retiens pas le léger gémissement qui m'échappe lorsque le mouvement sur ma longueur s'accélère. Malheureusement, gémissement peut-être un peu plus bruyant que je ne le pensais, vu qu'elle semble l'avoir entendu. Elle relève le regard vers l'endroit où je me trouve et fronce les sourcils.

-**Il y a quelqu'un ? **Elle se lève, pose la brosse sur son lit et s'avance vers la porte en enfilant un tee-shirt... Merde !

Je m'éloigne rapidement de l'endroit où je me trouve et me cache derrière le premier palmier que je trouve. Elle sort regarde les environs, puis souffle lorsqu'elle ne voit rien.

Je ne sors de ma cachette que lorsque la porte se referme. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux et commence à avancer lorsque...

-**Edward ? C'est toi ? **Je me stoppe brusquement et regarde Bella... Grillé !

-**Je crois... **Je lui réponds incertain. Elle me sourit puis s'approche d'avantage.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Elle fronce les sourcils tandis que je la regarde envieux.

-**Et toi ? **Je tente de détourner la conversation.

-**J'ai attendu que tu sortes de ta cachette. Je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un et je ne pensais pas vraiment que c'était toi... Mais qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là ? Tu joues au voyeur maintenant ? **Me répond-t-elle espiègle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-**En fait... **Je commence en entrant dans son jeu. Je m'approche d'elle jusqu'à ce que mon torse touche sa poitrine puis laisse glisser ma main dans ses cheveux.-**Je voulais te montrer quelque chose. **Elle relève les yeux vers moi tandis que sa respiration est bruyante et irrégulière. Je lui prends la main alors qu'elle me suit docilement mais curieuse. Je nous entraine vers la plage en vérifiant qu'au passage il n'y a plus personne. Heureusement, toute la production dort ce qui fait de nous des hommes libres !

Nos pas se bousculent dans le sable tandis que je pose mon index sur mes lèvres, lui intimant un maximum de silence.-**Suis moi mais ne fait pas de bruit... **Elle acquiesce tandis que je libère sa main. J'attrape l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt et le soulève vivement le jetant dans le sable. Elle me regarde médusée, ne comprenant toujours pas ce que je suis entrain de faire. Je lui souris et j'enlève ensuite mon short puis mon caleçon. Je me retrouve nu devant elle alors qu'elle se mord la lèvre inférieure...

…

POVB

Il vient de m'entrainer jusqu'ici. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi au départ jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se déshabiller. Je vois ses muscles saillants et son corps parfait apparaître au fur et à mesure devant mes yeux affamés.

Mon corps est en ébullition, je me mords la lèvre inférieure m'empêchant de lui sauter dessus alors que je le regarde enlever son short puis son caleçon. Ma respiration se coupe, ma bouche s'entrouvre et je ferme les yeux soufflant bruyamment. Il se retourne vers moi, son sourire en coin éternellement accroché à ses lèvres et me tends la main...

-**Un bain de minuit ? C'est ça que tu veux me montrer ? **Il me sourit plus grandement alors que je me concentre pour ne pas baisser les yeux sur son imposante érection.

-**Techniquement il n'est pas minuit donc pas vraiment... **Il me parle amusé, ses yeux scrutant ma réaction. Je le regarde, puis je lui souris et retire ma main de la sienne. Il semble contrarié par le fait que je lâche sa main et perd son sourire. Mais vite, il le retrouve lorsqu'il voit que je retire mon tee-shirt révélant mes seins nus à ses yeux qui se noircissent rapidement.

-**Je ne vais certainement pas me baigner habiller... Ce ne serait pas équitable... **Je lui souffle en passant à ses côtés et en lui jetant mon tee-shirt tandis que je me mets à courir vers la mer.

Il reste quelques secondes sur place pendant que je touche du bout des pieds l'eau tiède puis il me rejoint en riant. Il arrive rapidement derrière moi et m'attrape au vol pour me porter dans l'eau.

Je ne m'y attends pas et retient rapidement un cri qui aurait pu nous faire repérer.

Il me prend dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et nous immerge rapidement, laissant l'eau arriver jusqu'à son buste et trempée mon corps nu jusqu'à mes seins. Je souffle du au changement de température de l'eau sur mon corps tandis que je sens son érection toucher mes fesses de temps à autre m'envoyant des frissons partout.

-**Pourquoi tout ça Edward ? **Je chuchote tandis que je relève le regard vers lui. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi sombres et inconsciemment ils font la navette entre mes seins et mon regard. Je rougis de l'attention qu'il me porte.

-**Je voulais te montrer que les vagues ne t'emporteront nul part... **me dit-il le visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je me mords la lèvre puis reporte mon attention sur l'horizon.

La lune est haute dans le ciel, elle n'est pas pleine mais elle éclaire assez pour apercevoir de légers reflets blancs dans les vagues autour de nous.

-**Bella... **Edward pose deux doigts sur mon menton, me forçant à le regarder. Lorsque mes yeux se reportent sur son si beau visage, je ne peux m'empêcher de ne le trouver que plus beau. Ses reflets cuivrés sont accentués par la lumière tamisée naturelle de la lune. Ses yeux sont brillants et plus sombres encore que tout à l'heure. Ses lèvres sont pleines et tentantes, sa mâchoire se contracte… Il avance son visage vers le mien. Quelques mèches tombent sur son front négligemment. Je sens qu'il va m'embrasser et doucement je ferme les yeux m'attendant à recevoir ses douces lèvres... Je suis toujours dans ses bras. Je suis toujours nue mais je ne ressens aucune gêne. A cet instant, je ne ressens qu'Edward, son corps ferme et musclé, sa respiration près de mon visage, son érection contre mes fesses... Putain ! Je peux mourir tranquille !

Enfin ses lèvres effleurent les miennes quand soudain on entend un gros boum venant du campement et un hurlement de terreur...

Edward me lâche rapidement, me faisant tomber entièrement dans l'eau... Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

* * *

**Mouhahaha ! On est méchantes ! **

**Un gros bisou à tout le monde... Merci de votre passage !**

**Encore une fois on vous aime !**

**A un futur proche ;-)**

**R&L alias chaRneL**


End file.
